ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 046
"Flash vs Sombra, the Final Battle" '''is the 46th episode of the series. The final battle begins. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. King Sombra '''Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sombra Sombra draws. He then activates "Doom-Vader Knight of Black Holes" (Left 1) and "Doom-Vader Knight of the Black Comet" (Right 11) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader" (1500/1200), "Doom-Vader Raging Shroud Dragon" (1700/1100) and "Doom-Vader Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (4000/4000) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effects of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", it is unaffected by card effects, it is the only monster Sombra controls that can attacked and be attacked and it loses 1000 ATK and DEF for every one of Sombra's unoccupied zones ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000 -> 2000/4000 -> 2000). "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks and destroys "Volt Edge Dragon" (Flash 4000 > 3500). Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw four cards (One card equal to the Level of "Volt Edge Dragon"). Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Exitium" (Left 3) and "Magna Caster Estella" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) from his Extra Deck and "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Destiny Bound Dragon" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. "Destiny Bound Dragon" attacks and destroys "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (Sombra 4000 > 3600). Turn 4: Sombra Sombra draws. He then activates "Pendulum Shadow Gate" to allow himself to Pendulum Summon monsters from his Deck this Duel. He then Pendulum Summons "Demonic Claw Doom-Vader" (1200/1100) and "Doom-Vader Chaos Fang Dragon" (2100/100) from his Deck and "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (4000/4000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks "Destiny Bound Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Flash 3500 > 2700). Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Blazing Light Dragon" (2600/1900) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Exitium" to change the Rank of "Destiny Bound Dragon" into a Level ("Destiny Bound Dragon": Rank 4 > Level 4). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of"Magna Caster Estella" to increase the Level of "Destiny Bound Dragon" by three ("Destiny Bound Dragon": Level 4 > 7). He then overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Chaos Command Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Chaos Command Dragon" was Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster, its effect activates, sending all monsters on Sombra's side of the field to the bottom of his Deck (except for "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" as it's unaffected by card effects) ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000/4000). Due to the second effect of "Chaos Command Dragon", it can attack up to a number of times equal to the number of monsters returned by its first effect. "Chaos Command Dragon" attacks "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", but Sombra activates the effect of the "Shroud Barrier Doom-Vader" in his hand, discarding it to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. He then activates the second effect of "Shroud Barrier Doom-Vader" to pay 500 Life Points (Sombra 3600 > 3100) and place it on top of his Extra Deck. Turn 6: Sombra Sombra draws. During his Standby Phase, he pays 300 Life Points (Sombra 3100 > 2800) to keep "Pendulum Shadow Gate" in play. He then activates "Shadow Draw" to send "Shroud Barrier Doom-Vader" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard and draw four cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (4000 > 0/4000 > 0) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Dark Mist" to destroy all face-up Spells and Traps on the field and draw five cards. "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks and destroys "Chaos Command Dragon" (Flash 2700 > 1700). He then activates "Shadow Reloading". It's effects will be revealed later. He then Sets a card. The Duel continues in the next episode...